Marley & Us 4x13 promo fic
by amk7
Summary: Castle comes around to drop-off the dog the crime-fighting duo now have custody of, but his quick drop of turns into a long night. Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**[EDIT: The chapter order should fixed now] **

**Hey guys, ****  
><strong>**So this was a little idea I had after seeing the 4x13 promo (asjkdjfj guise _their hands.) _It was supposed to be posted a couple of days ago _before _the ep, but I didn't realize there was a 2-day no-post period for new fanfic members. Yep, it's my first fic so I'd really appreciate any feedback, thanks 3 **

_**I don't and will never own the characters :c **_

* * *

><p>The moment the door swung open, the over-excited Golden Retriever bounded in, followed by an even more enthusiastic Castle. Ignoring the pleasantries that had clearly been forgotten, Beckett smirked and spun around to her partner. "Castle, you were supposed to be here over an hour ago. "It's called joint-custody, not show-up-when-you-want custody, right," Beckett smirked as she closed the door on the cold evening outside.<p>

"Yeah, I know, I thought I had everything together but the last minute I could not find me Squeaky" he explained, pulling the toy of out a bag with a small squeak and a playful grin. "Oh, and don't worry about feeding him, I had a Rib-eye I couldn't finish," he said with an adoring smile, beaming at the dog like a proud parent.  
>"You fed him a steak?" she asked, hardly surprised that Castle couldn't handle buying regular dog food.<br>"Yeah, don't worry, we worked it off. We played fetch in the hall, then we watched some Beverley Hills Chihuahua. Boy this guy, this guy is a snuggler." He could not keep the smile off his face.  
>"And I bet you let him sit on your couch, didn't you?"<br>"Uhmm..." he nervously tried to think of the right answer.  
>"No, it's okay, you can be the fun one, I'll just be the bad guy because there's no way that you are shedding all over my couch." She sighed dejectedly, directing the end of her sentence to the pup that was no happily panting on the floor. There was no way she would be able to out-do Castle anyway.<br>"Awh no, he's perfectly happy right there and oh," he swiftly pulled her hand into his, pushing up the sleeve slightly before starting to trace soft patterns. "He loves it when you rub him right between the eyes, just little circles like this, not to hard just.."

The sudden contact caught her off guard and she froze, gaping at their joint hands. He immediately realized the intimacy of the situation, slowing down his strokes and he continued to caress her hand. She didn't pull away and he didn't let go, her eyes transfixed on his circling finger. _God, say something Kate. Do something, move! _She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his, her mouth slightly agape and eyes still wide as she stared into the eyes that only radiated contentment and .. and something else she refused to process right now. _You already look like a speechless idiot, don't get lost in his eyes. _She blinked, her brain finally remembering how to form words "Castle I-" She was cut off by a sharp bark. They held their gaze held for a couple more seconds with an internal groan as the moment started to slip away. Their heads snapped back to reality from the place they went when their eyes met-the place where only they existed. "Marley, what is it boy?" Castle asked, with a hind of annoyance, as he freed Beckett's hand from his fingers glancing over at the Retriever that was perched attentively on the lounge room rug, staring attentively at the pair. _Yet another moment interrupted. By an animal. Seriously? _

Beckett shook her head slightly, her mind still spinning as she raised the toy her other hand was clutching. "I think he's after this," she said, chuckling as the dog's eyes lit up and he bounded over, confirming her theory. She bent down, stroking his long coat as he possessively took the doll from her grasp, not missing the '_Couldn't have waited another minute_?' that Castle mumbled under his breath. Her stomach flipped as she stood up, the pup now having a wrestling match with his new-found friend. _What would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted like always?_ His face hadn't portrayed any signs of surprise or uncertainty. It hadn't been teasing like she would have expected in a situation where they had encountered unexpected closeness. That's what had always happened before. An interruption or someone had chickened out, laughing it off, covering it with innuendo. But he'd gazed into her eyes with utter and pure, love. Yes, _love. _She couldn't deny that now, she was sick of being the queen of denial. She was tired of running. She couldn't hide behind her uncertainty now, she knew he'd meant it. The second he'd walked back through those doors on her first case back, she knew he'd meant it. He knew that she was alive. He wouldn't have come back unless-

"Yoo hoo, earth to Kate," he sung, breaking her out of her reverie, his sea blue eyes drilling into hers as he tried to catch any glimpse of what she had been thinking.  
>"Wha-what?" she took a moment to push the thoughts aside, <em>not tonight, <em>and focus back on her partner. "I…yeah, sorry." Before he could pester her on what had left her with a long-lost look, she cut him off. "And Marley? Seriously?"

"Whaat, it's perfect! And you couldn't come up with a name anyway!" he pouted.  
>"Huh, I think you've been watching too many Jennifer Aniston movies, Castle," she smirked, turning to the counter and beginning to unpack the dog supplies he had brought. "Well, too late to change it now," he said, just as she pulled out a blue bling collar, attached with a new, shiny custom nametag. "Really Castle? You officially named him without even asking me?" her hand rested on her angled hip and her burrow slightly furrowed. Sure, she hadn't given much thought to naming the dog, but it would have been at least nice if she'd had a say. It was <em>joint-custody<em> after all, not a brief daycare run. "Hey, consider yourself lucky. I was seriously considering 'Batman' or 'Detective Fluffy," he said, trying to lighten the mood, but her jaw remained rigid. "Awh c'mon Beckett," he pleaded with his five-year-old whiny voice and bottom lip pushed out. "That movie was a classic, he's been named after an animal superstar! Haven't you always wanted to be named after someone famous? You can't tell me that movie wasn't legendary!" Both Marley and Castle looked up at her with pleading eyes, awaiting her answer. "Well I, uh… I don't know," she said, trying to sound nonchalant, as she bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile from his adorableness. "Wait, wait. Are you telling me you have never seen Marley and Me?" His wide eyes and mouth indicating his surprise. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Castle knew she was a movie junkie, from old Black and Whites to classic Sci-fi's and action new-releases. Surely, a tear-jerking chick flick would have been right up her alley. "No, I haven't," she replied shortly, finishing packing away the last of the luxury dog food and pulling out the several pages of instructions that had also come with the package. "You do realize I know how to look after a dog, right Castle?" she asked, scanning over the involved pages on feeding and bedtimes, narrowing her eyes and giving him one of her deathly looks. "No, I uh, of course you do! I know you're very capable but I thought that uh, you might need, wait, not that you _would _need any help but-" he gulped as she crossed her arms, eyebrows raised and a slightly bemused look on her face as he tried to explain himself without triggering a Beckett Bomb. "I can't believe you've never seen Marley and Me!" he blurted out, desperately trying to change the subject. "You know what, I'm going to go rent it right now! I saw a Blockbuster just around the corner, be back soon!" he called, flying out the door before she even had the chance to object.

Shaking her head, Beckett let out a breath and slumped against the counter, trying to gather her thoughts as the door, that seemingly held no purpose anymore flew open again. "Make sure the couch is all snuggly with pillows and blankets!" A waggle of his eyebrows and he was gone.

She couldn't help but break out into a wide smile and let out a short laugh as she shook her head. _What a man-child. I bet he'll start a pillow-fight halfway through the movie. _Wait. Movie. She had just agreed to a movie night with Richard Castle. Well, not really _agreed, _he hadn't given her the chance to agree. _Mm, smart man. _Either way he'd be back in less than twenty minutes with his movie and charm. Why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden? Sure, she'd spent evenings with Castle before. But that was in the comfort of a diner or street café. Or in the company of his mother and daughter. She smiled as she recalled the times when she had spent dinner and movie nights with the Castles. When she had felt part of it. Part of the _family_. There was no running now. _Stop being stupid Kate, you're over-reacting. It's just a spontaneous movie with a friend. Partner. With Castle. _She let out a huff of air and flopped down on the couch, tilting her head back against the comforter as she tried to reason with herself.

Suddenly a large, warm tongue swished its way against her cheek, breaking her out of thought once again. God, she'd been thinking way too much lately. "Marley! Bad Dog!" she spluttered, pushing his nuzzle aside and wiping her sleeve against her face, "and you're on the couch too!" She began to push him gently off, but he let out a heart-crushing whine, his puppy eyes meeting hers. He looked towards the door and back at Beckett several times before she understood. "Ohh, you miss Castle." She sighed, giving into the pleading dog and cuddling him closer. He'd already lost one owner and now another had disappeared, no wonder he was distressed. "It's okay baby, he'll be back soon," she soothed, stroking him between the eyes just as Castle had shown her, as he rested his head comfortably on her lap. The small gesture brought her back to thinking about earlier, the way his strong fingers had lovingly circled over hers, the way his eyes had been ignited by such small contact. She continued gently caressing the now-sleeping dog, staring down at the peaceful animal, somehow feeling safe as she felt the thoughts slipping from her head and onto her tongue. "I miss him all the time too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, reviews are greatly appreciated 3<br>and ajskdfjs did you guys see the ep? how adorable was it! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't and will never own the characters :c **_

* * *

><p>The relaxing exchange only lasted a couple more minutes until Beckett heard the unmistakable footsteps of Castle in the corridor. Gently resting Marley's head back down she made her way to the door, barely opening it wide enough before a very loaded Castle came stumbling through, semi-collapsing on the kitchen counter as he hoisted the several shopping bags he held in each hand onto the counter. "Castle! Wha-what is all this?" He tried to reply but his words were indistinguishable. Apparently with his hands full, the only place for the DVD has been his mouth. Forcefully yanking it from his mouth, she gestured to the bags with another disapproving look. "Planned on inviting half of New York without telling me, huh?" Shooting him another angry glare, only a few centimeters from his face.<br>"Hey, it's not that much!" he defended, briefly rubbing his jaw before reaching for the nearest bag and starting to unpack, "Just the essentials. If we're having a movie night we're gunna do it right. C'mon, you can't have seriously considered not having popcorn." He bowed his head, giving her a disapproving look of his own, except with that signature Castle smile on his lips. "Yeah, _one packet _of popcorn Castle, not every flavour in existence." She flipped through each of the ten packets he had bought, biting back a smile. His guilty, excited, yet totally un-apologetic grin was contagious, but she was _not_ going to let him know that. Suddenly Castle let out a small "Oof," trying not to lose his balance as his over-excited admirer that had finally decided to awake from his slumber came to greet him, licking him ferociously. "Easy Boy, it's alright. Daddy's home!" he grinned, squatting down and cuddling the beaming canine, almost like a father greeting his child after a day at work. Beckett pressed her lips together, fighting yet another smile at his adorable affection. _Gah, stop smiling at everything he does Kate, you're going to look like a grinning idiot. "_Yes I know you missed me," he continued in his doggy-talk voice. Kate froze before realizing he wasn't talking to her. "Was Beckett mean to you when I was gone? Was She? Did you try to sit on her couch?" That earned him a smack on the back of the head. "Ow, hey! Just joking, I swear! We all know Beckett's a softie at heart, no matter how much of a badass cop she is," he winked, flashing her another teasing smile.  
>"Just for that, you're making the popcorn." He pouted in mock sadness at his punishment as she grabbed a couple of other bags of treats and sauntered towards the couch.<p>

Several packets of popcorn later, (Beckett learned that after the second flaming packet and several burnt fingers that it wasn't a great idea to leave Castle with popcorn duty) they were finally settled on the loungeroom couch, the beginning credits starting to roll. Castle was comfortably propped up on the end of the couch, arm behind head and body angled towards the tv. Beckett was sitting about a foot away with the popcorn bowl curled in one arm, far enough so that they weren't touching, but close enough so that the warm blanket she'd retrieved from the closest could be draped over both of them. Marley lay curled up at their feet, fast asleep within the first five minutes.

They watched the movie in comfortable silence, with an occasional smart-ass comment from Castle. Their fingers brushed a few times when they absentmindedly reached for the popcorn at the same time, and by half way through the movie, Beckett was pretty sure he was doing it on purpose. She didn't miss the way the side of his lip lifted when their fingers connected over a piece of popcorn that was clearly closer to Beckett's side, no matter how focused he appeared to be on the movie. And the truth was, he wasn't concentrating the slightest on the movie. They could've been watching _The Little Mermaid_, and he still wouldn't have noticed. _God she looks beautiful tonight,_ he thought, stealing another shameless glance. Sure, she always looked wonderful, in fact, he constantly ached to tell her she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but he couldn't. She wasn't ready to hear it, yet. But he hoped that one day he could make her believe it. But tonight, she was radiant. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few tendrils of chestnut escaping down the sides of her face. Her face shone in the soft glow of the tv, no lines of worry evident. He still couldn't believe he'd managed to convince her to leave the precinct earlier than six when the case was still open. She'd seemed lighter lately. Happier._What was up with that? _He dare hoped that it was something to do with him. _Maybe that wall was well on the way to demolition. _He glanced down at her lips as her tongue ran over them, wiping off the salt that the popcorn had left. _Oh man, if only she knew what that did to me. It's almost as bad as when does that adorable little lip bite. _He drew his eyes to look at hers, even if they weren't looking back. _God, her eyes. _He could stare at them for days. They were swimming with emotion, meaning the movie must be towards the end. _Ha, he knew she was a softie. _

The first traitorous tear fell down her cheek, but she didn't seem to notice, her eyes glued to the screen. He hesitated for a second, but he couldn't resist. He slowly took the almost-empty popcorn bowl from her grasp, placing it on the floor, before pulling her closer and wrapping his big arms around her, a fairly easy task since they had somehow merged closer during the course of the movie. He expected her to shake him off, laugh off being emotional over a movie, or at least give him a death glare for making such a bold move. But she didn't. She didn't even acknowledge the movement at all. He would have thought she was asleep if it wasn't for the way she slightly adjusted her head to sit more comfortably on his chest. They continued the movie in silence, no teasing remarks from Castle or backing away from Beckett. No unfortunately timed phone calls or interruptions. Castle had to hold back a chuckle as he thought of what Ryan or Esposito would've said if they saw tough-as-nails Beckett, cuddling with her annoying 'partner' and crying over a sappy movie. But the thought didn't last long, he wasn't going to question it, or make any remark to ruin the moment. He slowly began to rub the delicate circles he had become quite good at on the small of her back, sighing in nothing but contentment, wishing that he could just freeze time with the feel of Beckett in his arms forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, kinda short, sorry :| The story was originally one chapter, but I thought it would be good to break it up a bit. <strong>  
><strong>thoughts? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't and will never own the characters :c **_

* * *

><p>The early New York sun spilled through the slits of the closed blinds, illuminating the lounge room with a warm glow. Kate stirred first, her body clock always awakening at the first signs on sunlight. She tried to fight off the signs of her awakening, not wanting to get up just yet. Somehow she felt peaceful and well-rested, not a usual occurrence with her unhealthy schedule. Her bed also felt extremely warm and comfortable today. But as she snuggled down, her head didn't brush the soft pillow she had become accustomed to. No, her pillow was solid and breathing, and smelled unmistakably like- "Castle?" She shot up, semi-untangling herself from his arms, head spinning from the sudden movement. He didn't awake immediately, his head tilted back with an unmistakable smile on his lips. She took a moment to let the memories of last night come flooding back before biting back another smile. <em>You just woke up in Richard Castle's arms. <em>She propped herself up, gently brushing her fingers over the slight stubble that appeared across his jaw. _Damn, he looks adorable in the morning. _She didn't want him to catch her staring creepily as she so often did, do she gently shook him. "Castle, wake up. Castle! Rick!" he slowly opened his eyes, trying to hold onto the amazing dream he didn't want to let go of yet. He stared at her a few seconds before blinking. And blinking again. _This was real._ "Kate…hi." _Oh, that morning voice again. _She waited a moment while he adjusted to his surroundings before speaking with the steadiest voice she could. "I..uh, sorry. I must have fallen asleep on you." She bit her lip, fighting back a blush as she began to stand up. She couldn't make it completely, seeing as his arm was still wrapped protectively around her waist. He withdrew it with a sheepish grin. "That's okay, you can fall asleep on me anytime Kate. Plus, I think we fell asleep around the same time anyway," his beyond-happy grin displayed shamelessly. She nodded as she walked towards the kitchen, refusing to admit that his steady sleep breathing had been what had lulled her to sleep. "Coffee?"  
>"Sounds great."<br>They made their way around the kitchen, picking up light conversation about the plans for the case today, but the stolen glances and side-way grins making it clear that they hadn't forgotten about last night. Marley decided to make an appearance just as they sat down to enjoy their freshly brewed coffee (thanks to the espresso machine that Castle had insisted upon her. "You live off the stuff Beckett, you should at least make it palatable.") Beckett quickly attended to the impatient dog, filling his custom dog bowl (another surprise that had come out of the supply bag) with his biscuits, before bending down and giving him a hearty pat. "I like the name Marley," she whispered, almost dismissively as she returned to her coffee. The vocalized thought was no missed by Castle. They finished their coffees with the usual banter, both feeling overwhelmingly comfortable in such a natural routine.

Castle rinsed his mug in the sink before gathering his jacket and belongings. He opened his mouth, trying to say something to acknowledge last night and how perfect it has been, how perfect _she_ had been. She could see him struggling with his words, and knew that he was trying to say the right thing, something that wouldn't send her running. Richard Castle the Writer did certainly not struggle for words over menial things -he wanted what he said to be perfect. They stood in silence by the doorway, before their eyes met, waiting for the other to speak. _Daring_. "Thanks Kate." It was a simple two-worded gesture, nothing she hadn't heard before. But the _way _he said it, his voice warm and soft, his eyes flashing with emotion again. _Thank-you for letting me stay. Thank-you for letting me in. Thank-you for letting me love you. _"I'll see you at the Precinct?" he tried make his tone casual, hoping by the far-away look in her eyes that she was deciphering the true meaning behind his previous words. "Yeah, I'll see you there." He nodded, halfway out the door before her voice stopped him. "Hey, castle." He paused, looking back questioningly, _had he forgotten something?_

"Next time, I'm picking the movie."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, my humble little story finito! <strong>  
><strong>Nowhere even close to what actually happened, but I hoped you enjoyed! (: <strong>


End file.
